warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jigsawgirl/Transitioning to Silver tier
My Experience in Bronze While Aodhagain is going back to kindergarten this weekend to test the new player experience, I thought it was time for me to move out of Bronze and into Silver tier. I have finally purchased a Rogatka and a second Tarran to go with it, and while I was very tempted to use it in Bronze to get some revenge on all those bullies who had used a Taranosarus Rog on me, I have decided that I would have a try in Silver. The hanger that I am leaving Bronze with is: * Stalker 2 with Magnums 8/8 * Gepard 2 with Pinatas 9/8/8 * Vityaz 2 with Thunder 7, Pinata 6/6 * Patton 2 CRV Pin 7/7/6/6 I have been quite successful with this setup wining approximately 50% of my matches and usually finishing 1st or 2nd on my team. I consider myself a good but not great player - lacking the reflexes and killer instinct required to be a great player. So my experience should be relevant to the average player. Life in Silver After one game in silver for comparison, and a solid defeat where I lost all four robots and only managed 4th spot, it look like I have a bit of rearranging to do. Swapping out the Vityaz for my shiny new Rog, and replacing the Patton for a Griffin equipped with Molots that I had upgraded in anticipation of this move. So here is my new hangar: * Stalker 2 Magnum 8/8 * Gepard 2 Pinata 9/8/8 * Rogatka 2 Taran 7/6 * Griffin 6 Molot T 7/7, Molot 6/6 Total owned. Last place in my next few matches. Yamantau and Springfield are particularly harsh. I lost my complete hangar on both maps two thirds into the game. It is clear that my Gepard in particular is of little use here. Too many duel Zeus Carnage, Rhinos and lots of long range lazers and Trebuchet. Not sure what else as I generally didn't get close enough to investigate. The jump in equipment required to be competitive in Silver vs Bronze is more dramatic than I had expected. I will do an inventory of the equipment I have available and look at a less direct battle strategy. Available equipment Robots Light * Destrier 2 * Schutze 2 * Cossak 2 * Stalker 2 * Gepard 2 Robots Medium * 2 x Viyaz 2 * 2 x Patton 2 * Boa 2 * Golem 2 * Rogatka 2 Robots Heavy * Griffin 6 * Natasha 6 Weapons Light * Punisher 6/6/4 * Molot 6/6/5 * Piñata 9/8/8/7/7/6/6 * Pin 7/7/6/6 * Spiral 7/7/6/6 * Noticum 5/5 * Magnum 8/8/6 Weapons Medium * Molot T 7/7 * Punisher T 7 * Tulumbas 6 * Orkan 6 * Taran 7/6 Weapons Heavy * KWK 4/3/3/3 * Kang-Dae 7/5/5 * Thunder 8/7/6/5 * Zenit 5/5 End of Day One After trying different setups I have settled for: * Viyaz 2 Thunder 8, Magnum 8/8 * Viyaz 2 Kang-Dae 7, Pin 7/7 * Rogatka 2 Tarran 7/6 * Griffin 6 Molot T 7/7, Molot 6/6 I am still struggling but I have been on the winning team a few times and feel that I am at least contributing in a reasonable manner. I have quite a bit of upgrading to do before I can see how competitive I can be. Day Two I swapped the Molots on the Griffin for Pins which was a little better. But nothing much has changed. I have only earned gold once, and that was just 1 gold. At this level it is taking 10+ hours to upgrade anything, so it will be days before I can make changes to my hangar. Also it is difficult to complete my daily tasks especially any that involve beacons so I have swapped them for ones that require kills or damage. I have noticed that Magnum Stalkers seem to have some good results. I had little success when I tried mine so I am guessing that the ones that I see are levelled well beyond level 2. I am getting extreamly bored. Even added a Zenit/ Noricum Natasha to my hanger to see what all the fuss is about (first time I have tried one). But even that was disappointing, at base level with base level weapons it was near useless. I will get a few more games in tonight. But tomorrow I will likely go back to bronze until I can level up some bots to 4+ and perhaps get another Orkan. ... Later. Ok totally bored now, so I have been playing with the Natasha working out what is the best way to lay down fire. They might not get many kills but I have been on the winning side a lot more often playing with one than without. Seems particularly successful on Shenzhen flushing out medium and long range bots hiding behind the buildings around the A and C beacons. I believe (it is hard to confirm) that I have had success harassing Stalkers that have been hunting team mates. Got a couple of kills (kill steals ?) and believe I did some significant damage. Eventually a blue player pushed me of a ledge in Yamantau so my night wasn't a total waste of time. ������ Final Thoughts For someone of my (moderate) skill level I would definitely recommend updating your light and medium robots to level 4 before switching to Silver. Also upgrading some medium and long range weapons in anticipation, especially if you are using mostly short range weapons in Bronze. And one last thing. Apologies to any player, friend or foe, who was on the wrong end of my mildly damaging but highly annoying rain of fire. lol Category:Blog posts Category:Guide